Soul of fire body of snow
by Morte Blackrose
Summary: NUEVO! PASEN A LEERLO! Rin esta viviendo con la difícil vida del instituto, cosas nuevas pasan, sobrenaturales, su vida no puede estar mas revuelta con en chico nuevo X3.
1. Conociéndose por primera vez

"Hay millones de cosas que todavía la humanidad no comprende, la maravilla de la formación de una vida por 2 simples células y al mismo tiempo la desgracia de como se puede acabar en un instante. Como el mundo esta regido por fuerzas tan divinas que el hombre no comprende, de la misma manera esta lo negativo de todo… siempre lo hay, la lujuria es al dar como la soberbia al compartir, todo tiene un negativo y un positivo solo debemos saber que parte elegir… yo decido que hacer"

Rin

Termine de escribir mis pensamientos en mi diario, ya que no lo usaba para relatar lo que había hecho ese día, a nadie le interesa, a nadie le importa… a mi menos. Trato de mantener mis pensamientos ocultos, oídos sordos y labios sellados, todo a mí alrededor parece tan lejano como remoto. Lejano por que a esto que llamo "milagro de vida" me ha dejado vacía, mis padres se fueron de mi lado al igual que el agua se evapora, y al mismo tiempo es tan remota que siento que me asfixia y me aplasta con una fuerza titánica, quemando lo que una vez fue mi corazón que ahora solo es un pedazo de hierro duro y sin razón de latir. Ya no siento la tristeza, dolor y agonía, pero tampoco siento la felicidad. Soy un recipiente vacío que camina como un espectro en la oscuridad… ya me he cansado de vivir así pero… el cambio es doloroso.

-¿Rin? Estas ahí dentro. – cierro mi diario con rapidez creyendo que mis pensamientos saldrán volando de las páginas - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté con nerviosismo, la voz me temblaba, me costaba trabajo hablar con la gente – Ah… la comida esta servida ¿Tienes apetito? – preguntó Meiko-san detrás de la puerta. Ella, mi tía, hermana de mi madre, decidió hacerse cargo de mí cuando mis padres fallecieron, ya tiene más de un año desde que me vine a vivir con ella. – Ahh… hai bajare en un minuto. – le respondí tomando mi diario y poniéndolo debajo de mi cama, dentro de una antigua caja que me regalaron mis padres al cumplir quince años. La mire por un momento y luego baje a comer.

Al día siguiente desperté con las sabanas envueltas alrededor de mi cintura, me había movido mucho durante toda la noche, las pesadillas no me abandonaban. Resople con desganas, era Lunes de escuela. Apague la ruidosa alarma del celular y me levante para prepararme. Entre a la caliente bañera con agua y me quede ahí un buen rato con mi mirada fija en las gotas de agua que salían del grifo. Me puse mi shampoo con olor a lavanda y lilas que tanto me gusta y me enjabone con jabón liquido de olor a rosas. Me quede en la bañera un rato y luego salí envuelta con toalla en la cabeza y en el cuerpo. Fui hacia mi closet y saque mi ropa interior, me la puse y luego saque unos pantalones vaqueros un poco holgados que combine con una blusa de tirantes negra. Me puse unas sandalias negras y tome mi mochila, no me maquillaba ya que para mi era una pérdida total de tiempo, me gustaba desayunar.

Baje las escaleras hacia la sala, Meiko-san me esperaba con el desayuno en la mesa. – Bueno días cariño ¿Cómo dormiste? – Terrible, igual que siempre, las pesadilla se hacen cada vez más oscuras – Bien, nada nuevo. – mentí tomando asiento en la mesa. – Es bueno oír eso. – me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Meiko-san era una mujer hermosa y joven, me sentía mal por quitarle parte de su vida y su tiempo cuidando de mí. – No te molestes en hacer comida para mí, llegare hasta la noche. – le avise tomando un panqueque de la pila. - ¿Puedo saber a donde iras? – me preguntó recargando su barbilla en la mano. Mi mirada se quedó clavada en el panqueque – Tengo que terminar mi tarea de literatura, un ensayo y estaré en la biblioteca hasta tarde. – le respondí subiendo mis hombros. Ella me miro por un momento y luego sonrió - ¿No será que te veras con un chico sexi? – me acuso mirándome lascivamente. Se me atoro la comida y me tome un gran trago de leche. Ella se rio al tomarme por sorpresa. – Te aseguro Meiko-san que no estaré con un "chico sexi" – le dije mirando a una lado. – Aawww… ya no puedo esperar a que traigas a un chico a casa, me muero de la curiosidad. – dijo en forma de puchero.

La vi con una mirada de desaprobación – Tengo varias metas en mi vida, y los "chicos sexis" no están en ella. – le dije con tono arbitrario. Quien iba a querer a una freak como yo en primer lugar. – Gracias por los panqueques Meiko-san. – le agradecí tomando mi mochila. – Que te vaya bien con ese "proyecto". – dijo haciendo énfasis en proyecto. Le sacudí la mano para despedirme y luego subí al camión para ir al instituto.

Esta era mi segunda semana desde que entre a primero de preparatoria. La vida en la preparatoria era muy distinta a la secundaria, se podría decir que mas salvaje, los chicos sobre todo. Me acerque a mi taquilla atravesando el pasillo con rapidez, la abrí para sacar mi libro de Algebra y…

SMASH

Mi respiración se corto por un instante pero luego la recobre con facilidad, de todos modos ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos - ¿Pasa algo Hatsune-san? – le pregunte con la mandíbula apretada, esa peli-verde y sus cuatro amigas; Luka Megurine, Teto Kasane, Nana Macne y Ruka Yokune, estaban acabando con mis nervios, podría derribarlas en cualquier momento con mis técnicas de Artes Marciales, pero seria demasiado fácil y acabaría como la matona del lugar. – ¡Hhmp! Solo quería pasar a saludarte, para ver como está mi "amiguita". – dijo Miku con la mirada llena de autosuficiencia, sentí la hipocresía en su voz, en cada palabra. Cada fibra de su cuerpo me provocaba ganas de vomitar.

-Espero que no te tome mucho, necesito ir a clase. – le dije con la mirada en mi taquilla. Sentí como las manos de Ruka y Luka me tomaron por el brazo pegándome a mi taquilla. Su debilidad era notoria, de hecho podría liberarme en cualquier instante pero… era interesante, quería saber que me dirían ahora. – No te pases de mona, hasta ahora no te hemos golpeado por que somos buenas personas. – me dijo Miku tomando un mechos de mi pelo rubio para jalarlo, era asqueroso. – "¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber porque haces esto ¿Te encanta tener el papel de zorra malcriada todo el tiempo?" – eso le hubiera dicho de no ser porque de mi boca no salió ninguna palabra. Las Artes Marciales me enseñaron a contener mi ira y a controlarla, pero la liberaba cuando peleaba.

-Así me gusta, que me escuchen. – dijo soltando mi cabello. Las cinco zorras se fueron dejándome recargada en la taquilla, respire para llenar mis pulmones de paz, algo casi titánicamente imposible ya que estaba que me explotaban los nervios y no faltaba poco para agarrarlas a golpes y defórmales esas "lindas" caritas. – Dios, si de verdad existes mátame. – rogué dejando caer mi cabeza en la taquilla.

Entre a clases de Matemáticas, la primera clase del día, vaya suerte. – Espero que hayan traído sus tareas ya que valen el treinta porciento de su calificación – advirtió Kaito-sensei levantando su cuerpo del escritorio, odiaba a ese profesor, en realidad, era extraño aquel maestro que no odiara, pero él era la maldita causa de que Miku Hatsune me torturara todos los días.

_Flashback_

_-Buenos días chicos, es un placer conocerlos, me llamo Shion Kaito pero pueden llamarme Kaito-sensei ¿De acuerdo? – se presento el peli-azul. Parecía buen maestro y muy bien parecido, tenía una cabellera azul muy sedosa y el color azul de sus ojos era muy profundo, pero a pesar de eso no tenía ninguna atracción hacia él. Lo que note fue que todas las chicas estaban babeando por el y que los chicos lo convirtieron en su enemigo natural. Cada una de las chicas y chicos se presentaron hasta que toco mi turno. – Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin, yoroshiku – dije para luego volverme a sentar. – Kagamine… Rin – escuche como pronuncio mi nombre con un extraño tono, podría decir que algo extraño, no le di importancia._

_Al terminar las clases me dirigía a la dirección para poder obtener información sobre las clases pero al salir a las canchas del patio…_

_-¡Ah! – sentí el impacto de un cuerpo contra el mio. Me aleje un poco hacia atrás – Ah… Kumenasai – me disculpe, subí mi cabeza y mis ojos se encontraron con las iris azules de Kaito-sensei. Sentí un escalofrió en la espalda, su mano estaba en mi cintura. Me aleje de el para evitar contacto – Yo debería ser el que me disculpara. – dijo sonriéndome con ganas. Lo vi de reojo para evitar el contacto visual – Ettoo… me retiro. – dije dándome la vuelta. Pero entonces sentí como la mano de alguien me jalaba, era la de él por supuesto. – No he terminado de disculparme. – me dijo sosteniendo mi antebrazo. El escalofrió no ceso – Ahh… Ettoo… yo si, así que… - dije soltando mi brazo de su mano. El sintió mi jalón y me dejo ir. – Estuve revisando tus promedios en matemáticas y parece que te hace falta subirla un poco ¿No es así? – decía volviendo a sonreír. Sentí la furia en mis adentros ¿Qué le importa si necesito subir esa materia? no he hecho examen de recuperación así que todo esta bien. – Con que no la repruebe esta bien. – le dije haciéndome para atrás._

_El no quito la sonrisa de su cara - ¿Hah? Eso no es bueno, tus otras materias son excelentes, solo es la materia de matemáticas ¿No querrías que te ayudara a subir esa materia? – Sentí peligro en su voz, este maestro se estaba acercando demasiado ¡joder! – N-No necesito ¡Estoy bien! – le grite para luego salir corriendo._

_Al llagar a la salida del instituto había cinco chicas recargadas en la pared de la entrada. Pase enseguida de ellas ignorándolas, pero luego las cinco me rodearon y una me tomo del brazo – Hola, soy Hatsune Miku. – Desde que oí su voz supe que esto no seria bueno._

_Fin del flashback_

Mi mente volvió a la realidad dejando atrás ese recuerdo – Bueno, ahora les tengo una sorpresa, permítanme presentarles a un nuevo alumno. – aviso con la misma sonrisa que tanto me molestaba. – Pasa por favor. – indico hacia la puerta. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia afuera de la ventana, me importaba poco quien fuera, espero que no le vayan a dar una "bienvenida" tan divertida como la mía. – Él es Kagamine Len, trátenlo bien. – dijo.

"¿Kagamine?" Pensé abriendo los ojos como platos, luego me relajé, podría haber millones de "Kagamine" en Japón, y yo soy uno de ellos. Sin mirar hacia adelante pude ver los rostro babeantes y sonrojados de las chicas, y al mismo tiempo las muecas abatidas y preocupadas de los chicos. Solté una risita de diversión, apareció otro al que van a tomar de "idol". – Siéntate enseguida de Rin-chan, Kagamine-san. – le aviso Kaito-sensei. En mi frente se formo una vena enorme ¿¡Rin! ¿Desde cuando le he dado permiso que me llamara por mi nombre? Voltee mis ojos para fulminar a Kaito-sensei pero luego…

Los ojos zafiros de Kagamine Len me encerraron por completo, en un instante me sentí enjaulada y sin poder respirar, me quede un momento así y luego aparte la mirada de inmediato queriendo recobrar el aliento que se me había acabado. - _¡Mierda!_ – pensé afligida, él se parecía mucho a mi, parecía mi…gemelo. Mis manos estaban temblando sobre mis piernas y el aliento no me alcanzaba. – Soy Kagamine Len, yoroshiku. – me saludo sentándose enseguida de mi. Asentí sin mirarlo a los ojos – Ah… yoroshiku – dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia afuera de la ventana, no quería volver a ver ese rostro.

Len

Entre al instituto dirigiéndome a la dirección para obtener mi nuevo horario de clases y las materias que llevaría, me acerque a la recepcionista - ¿podría darme mi horario de clases? Me acabo de transferir ahora. – Le dije dulcificando mi voz. Ella volteo y al momento pude escuchar como su ritmo cardiaco subió y se le sonrojaron las mejillas, suelo conseguir que tengan ese efecto, después de todo nadie se resiste a un demonio. – Eh… claro un momento. – Me dijo tecleando en su computadora - ¿C-Cual es tu nombre? – preguntó mirándome de nuevo con esos ojos que indican deseo, emanaba el olor a canela. Quería divertirme un rato, le sonreí ampliamente y volví a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, parecía al borde del infarto. – Kagamine Len. – respondí recargando mi hombro en la pared. Espere un momento y luego me entrego un papel con todas mis clases. – Arigatou. – agradecí tomando el papel de su mano. Ella hiperventilo y se sonrojo aun mas, yo solo salí y me reí, la humanidad es muy frágil y torpe, solo los tienes que tentar para que se paren en cuatro patas y te laman el pie. Revise el horario y leí – Hmm… me toca matemáticas como primera clase. – murmure para luego dirigirme al aula que me correspondía. Los pasillo estaban abarrotados de casilleros de color verde, había salones a los lados y de vez en cuando podía oír los gritos de los maestros, pimienta, olor de la ira, aspire ese aroma deleitándome como cualquier demonio lo haría.

Llegue al aula de matemática, el profesor Kaito me hizo pasar y al momento note los diferentes olores en el ambiente, el regaliz de la avaricia y el jengibre de la lujuria, se mezclaban en el salón formando una ola de fuertes y desagradables olores, pero también estaba el ajo de la envidia y el olor a pimienta. Sonreí ante todos esos olores tan familiares, pero luego capte un singular olor a lavanda, lilas y rosas, no era el olor de un sentimiento, sino de una persona, provenía de alguien, pero para saber de quien entre esta nube de olores tan rancios. Al tratar de enfocar mi mirada pude ver una cabeza rubia asomándose a la ventana, no ponía atención, ni parecía interesarle en lo absoluto.

-_¿Qué tenemos aquí? _– pensé con simpatía, nunca me había tocado ver a alguien que no expresara emoción alguna al verme, al menos que no fuera humano. – Siéntate enseguida de Rin-chan, Kagamine-san. – pude ver como el semblante de ella se endureció como si la pareciera mala idea, luego aparto su mirada de la ventana con los ojos llenos de fuego y me vio. Pude notar la mirada abierta de ella y la impresión en su rostro. A decir verdad al igual que ella, yo también estaba sorprendida, teníamos casi el mismo rostro pero, yo más masculino y ella femenino y delicado, con una mirada acuosa de color zafiro.

Lo siguiente que paso me confundió completamente, no era la reacción que esperaba, su esencia emanaba el olor a cardos…miedo. Eso no me pudo confundir mas ¿Cómo ella me tenia miedo? No le he hecho nada… aun.

– Soy Kagamine Len, yoroshiku. – me presente con amabilidad para luego sentarme a un lado de ella. – Ah… yoroshiku. – me respondió dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana. El olor a cardos…no se iba.

Rin

Dios sabe lo que he hecho para merecer esto, y lo peor del caso ¡ES QUE NO HE HECHO NADA! Es una maldición que me persigue desde que… bueno no importa. Mi mirada se centro en la clase todo el tiempo, a veces podía sentir la mirada de Kagamine-san en mi, eso me molestaba ¿No se suponía que debería estar poniendo atención? Luego capte la mirada de Kaito-sensei que me sonreía mientras todos se concentraban en los ejercicios, no los hacia por que me costaba mas trabajo, los hacia en casa cuando estuviera sola. - ¿Qué sucede Rin-chan? ¿Por qué no haces los ejercicios? – me pregunto acercándose a mi asiento. Pude notar la ira de Ruka y Luka cuando el sensei se me acerco, de seguro hoy también tendría una conversación con Miku Hatsune por esto. – Ehhmm… no son para este momento así que los hare en mi casa con más tranquilidad. – dije ignorando la mirada del peli-azul, odiaba que me llamara "Rin-chan" con tanta familiaridad.

Pude oír la risa de Len enseguida de mi, pude sentir la sangre arder por mis adentros, odiaba que se rieran de mi y mas él, él me hacia sentir vacía y con una inseguridad que no entiendo, no solo porque somos ridículamente idénticos, su aura indica… peligro. – Esta bien Rin-chan de todos modos no olvides que tienes tutorías conmigo después de clases. – me dijo provocando que me exaltara ¿Desde cuando habíamos acordado eso? – No recuerdo haberle pedido asesorías Kaito-sensei. – dije con la mandíbula apretada. El siguió sonriendo desinteresadamente – No, pero es lo mejor para tus calificaciones, es la única materia con la que tienes problemas. – finalizo de decir para regresar al pizarrón.

La vena de mi frente estaba que explotaba. – Jeje…- pude oír la risa de Len de nuevo, no pude evitar y lo fulmine con la mirada, su risa era como un balde de agua helada. – Estoy segura que si te siguen riendo tu solo pensaran que eres un freak idiota. – le dije sin contenerme. Los chicos que estaban sentados a un lado de mi me levantaron el dedo pulgar en señal de "molas". Yo sonreí en mis adentros y luego lo mire con mi típica pokerface. – Me agradas ¿Cómo te llamas? – me pregunto con una sonrisa hasta las orejas. Sentí que mi cara se puso azul, ¿Acaso no escucho que lo acababa de insultar? - No necesitas saberlo. – le respondo mirando al frente.

El acerco el asiento hacia mi un poco mas – La verdad es que si, creo que seriamos buenos amigos ¿No lo crees? – dijo atrayendo mi mirada hacia él. Yo lo seguía viendo con el mismo semblante frio "playboy" pensé desviando mi mirada de nuevo. – Moo… no me ignores, soy nuevo necesito un acompañante ¿Qué dices? – decía inclinando su cuerpo hacia mi lado. Lo trate de ignorar y pose mi mirada en otras personas, Ruka y Luka parecían muertas de la envidia por que el "chico sexi y caliente" estaba hablando conmigo, la freak de la escuela.

No pude evitar soltar una risita – Parece que provocas buen efecto en las chicas, de verdad que esperaba que fueras un feo y apático chico. – le dije mirándolo de reojo. El me sonrió enseñando sus dientes blanco, esa podía matar a cualquiera, lastima que no tenía efecto en mi, soy demasiado observadora como para caer en la red del deseo y la lujuria.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn

La campana de cambio de clases sonó ruidosamente y salí disparada de mi asiento hacia la puerta, pero sentí como alguien me tomo del brazo. – Rin-chan, espero que no olvides las asesorías después de clases – me dijo liberando mi brazo, yo asentí y luego me dirigí a mi taquilla con rapidez para tomar el siguiente libro. – Vaya, si que eres mala, pensé que me enseñarías la escuela. – me dijo una voz detrás de mi. Voltee con la flojera más grande del mundo…Kagamine Len. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunte inclinandome en una pierna. El volvió a sonreír y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió, este tipo si que me provocaba miedo.

En un instante su mirada se puso rígida y precio tensar su cuerpo como si algo lo hubiera asustado. – Me tengo que ir, tengo redacción como siguiente clase. – no le di tiempo para que me respondiera y me dirigí al aula. Los murmullos de los pasillos me daban dolor de cabeza, un desastre como siempre, es como caminar en un zoológico lleno de animales, estúpidos animales. Pareció no tomarle mucho para alcanzarme así que acelere mi paso un poco más. Pero no tomo mucho para que Miku y sus brujas me acorralaran como siempre.

-¿Cómo esta mi "amiga"? – dijo acercándose a mi. Pude oler su irritante perfume, se ponía demasiado y solo provocaba repugnancia. - ¿Ahora que? – dije volteando los ojos. Ella pareció enojarse con mi reacción. – ¿No te lo advertí ya? – me dijo empujándome hacia la pared. Me hice para atrás por puro reflejo, podía haberlo evitado en cualquier momento. – Si ya, sobre lo de no acercarme a Kaito-sensei, no es como que yo quisiera acercarme a él. – le dije liberando mi hombro de su mano. – ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto una voz detrás de nosotras. Maravilloso, el príncipe de pelo dorado viene a rescatarnos. La mirada de Miku parecía como la de un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol, yo me reí en mis adentro – _Genial, una oportunidad para escapar._ – me dije empezando a huir.

-Rin-san ¿Dijiste que redacción es tu siguiente clase? También es la mía – me dijo ignorando de manera olímpica la mirada de Miku. Por un minuto pensé que me soltaría a carcajadas, creo que me empieza a caer bien. – Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Miku Hatsune, Miku-chan para ti. – le dijo acercándose a él. Voltee lo ojos negando con la cabeza, en un momento me esta maltratando por que hable con "su" Kaito-sensei y ahora esta colada por otro. Ella si que tiene el letrero de zorra pintado en la frente. – Me voy diviértanse – avise yéndome a clase. Len no pareció reaccionar ante el saludo de Miku y solo se dirigió a mi cuando me iba – Espera, no se donde queda el aula. – me dijo ignorando nuevamente a Miku para alcanzarme, que porciento parecía que el infierno explotaba dentro de ella. Este año parecía que iba a ser divertido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bueno este es mi nuevo fic de vocaloid, espero que les guste y mas adelante me asegurare de hacerlo más emociónate, de una vez les digo a los lectores que me tardo algo para hacer los caps ya que pues… la escuela es mi prisión. Me encantarían sus Reviews buenos y malos son aceptados (pero sobre todo buenos) jajaja me despido y gracias por leerlo.**


	2. Una nueva mirada

Len

-¡Oi! ¡Espera te digo! – le grite tomándola del brazo. No se por qué hacia estas estupideces, se suponía que los humanos no deberían tener ningún efecto en mi, el hecho de descontrolarme de esta manera, sin embargo, esta chica… no lo entiendo.

Ella pareció molestarse ya que empezó a emitir un singular olor a pimienta - ¡Déjame! ¿Quién te crees que eres para tomarme del brazo así nada más? Tú y yo no somos tan amigos – me dijo enojada.

Ouch… eso me dolió, su comentario me hizo sentir se alguna manera… ¿Triste? Podría decir que para mi ella no era normal, en realidad las chicas suelen colgarse por mí de inmediato, y quiero decir que se maten por mí, pero no entiendo como ella puede resistirse tanto. – Lo siento pero vas muy rápido – le dije sonriéndole y dejando ir su brazo poco a poco disfrutando cada fibra de su piel.

Ella volteo los ojos en señal de fastidio ¿Realmente no le gustaba estar conmigo? Luego pude notar como sus ojos miraron detenidamente mi rostro, por un momento sentí como la roca fundida de lava que tenia por corazón, latía.

Eso me causo bastante impresión, yo un demonio de alto rango, seducido por una chica preparatoriana, ahora si que el mundo esta loco.

-¿Te gusta lo que miras? – le dije con tono seductor, normalmente eso funcionaba pero, ella no dejo de mirarme detenidamente, no estaba sonrojada y tampoco temblaba, tenia una mirada llena de curiosidad – Nee… ¿Acaso eres mi hermano perdido o algo por el estilo? – me cuestiono ladeando la cabeza con duda.

"_Kawai" _pensé por un momento, después sacudí mi cabeza para olvidarme de ese pensamiento – Bueno, yo no pensaría de ti como una hermana exactamente – le dije acercándome aun mas a ella. Rin entrecerró los ojos marcando una arruga en la ceja – Tienes razón, mi hermano no seria un "playboy" y mujeriego como tu – me dijo para luego darse la vuelta.

Yo me quede bocabierto, ella me había bateado completamente, era la primera vez que alguien me ignoraba de manera tan sencilla como ella, pero no me iba a rendir, ella caería a mis pies aunque me costara un castigo del mismo Rey Lucifer. – Oi… ¿Qué te hace pensar que me puedes insultar sin siquiera conocerme? – le reclame caminado junto a ella pero sin sonar severo.

Ella levanto los hombros sin decir nada, parecía formular alguna escusa – Creo que solamente no me das buena espina, eso es todo – respondió sin mirarme a los ojos.

Es observadora, tenia razón, no soy de fiar, soy un demonio después de todo. Ella era interesante, podía percibir mi aura maligna, algo que solía ocultar bien de los humanos, tenía tantas ganas de tocar su alma. - ¿Crees que puedas llegar a conocerme mas antes de que saques tus propias conclusiones? – le pedí poniéndome enfrente de ella para cortarle el paso.

Ella se detuvo en seco con la mirada molesta - ¿Dame una buena razón por la que tenga que perder mi tiempo tratando de conocerte? No veo nada bueno para mi – me escupió posando su mirada en mis ojos. Jaque mate, me había acorralado, ¿Por qué ella perdería su tiempo tratando conmigo?

Realmente no me necesitaba conocer… pero yo si a ella, y mucho. – Esta bien, corrijo, yo soy el que quiere conocerte – le confesé subiendo los hombros. Volví a captar el aroma a cardos…miedo. La verdad es que me molestaba que me tuviera miedo, no parecía sentirse bien estando a mi lado - ¿Crees que podrías al menos darme una oportunidad? – le insistí tomando uno de sus cabellos. Ella retrocedió y abrió los ojos ante mi contacto – Ya lo veremos –.

Rin

¡Rayos! El si que era insistente ¿Acaso no capta mis indirectas de que no lo quiero cerca? ¡Mas obvia no puedo ser! Entré a clase de redacción junto con el, parecía una mosca merodeándole a un cono de helado. - ¿Crees que al menos podrías darme algo de espacio? – le pedí sentándome en mi lugar de siempre junto a una ventana. El me sonrió enseñando sus dientes. – Me encantaría pero, aun no me has contestado – me respondió sin dejar de sonreír, odiaba su estúpida sonrisa de top model. – Aja… ¿Cuál de todas? – le pregunte sin darle importancia.

El cambio sus sonrisa "angelical" a una completamente picara. – De que si me dejarías conocerte – me repitió mirándome a los ojos. Yo le voltee la mirada, su sonrisa solo me cansaba, se podría decir que era fingida, su boca era la que sonreía pero sus ojos estaban llenos de otros sentimientos que no puedo descifrar.

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en sonreír todo el tiempo? ¿Es cansado no lo crees? – por una milésima de segundo pude ver el desconcierto y algo de cansancio en su rostro, había dado en el blanco.

-No sé de que me hablas – dijo ahora poniendo una mirada de duda. Yo desvié mis ojos al pizarrón – No tengo tiempo hoy, estaré en tutorías así que olvídalo – le respondí recargando mi barbilla en la mano. Él se me acerco hasta quedar a treinta centímetros de distancia – No importa, de hecho escuche que hay una fiesta el domingo ¿No quieres venir conmigo? – me insistió acercándose aun mas.

Me puse roja ante la cercanía y lo aleje poniendo mi mano en su frente – No te acerques mas, invades mi espacio personal – replique haciéndolo hacia atrás. - ¿Eso es un si? – me pregunto alejándose pero sin dejar de verme. – Hmm… es un tal vez – susurre mirando a la ventana. Pude notar como hizo un movimiento con su brazo de "¡YES!", no pude evitar sonreír, era mono pero no era mi tipo, y yo no era el tipo de persona con la que querría salir.

La clase de redacción estuvo igual de "entretenida" que siempre, no es que la detestara, solo que se me hubiera hecho mejor si no me hubieran emparejado con Len…otra vez.

-Len… te puedo asegurar que no soy la única chica en este salón, podrías elegir a la que tú quisieras ¿Por qué necesariamente tengo que ser yo? – me queje mientras escribía en un papel Len y Rin Kagamine… que gracioso, suena como si fuéramos hermanos. Len me levanto la mirada con su dedo índice, eso me molesto.

– No quiero, las chicas de aquí son muy aburridas, tú me llamas la atención, eres bastante interesante – me dijo con una media sonrisa. ¿Interesante?, ¿Qué parte de mi era interesante? Sera el hecho de que soy una freak antisocial ¿O que?, no lo entiendo realmente, pero no le daré mas vuelta, el mismo se cansara de seguirme.

Pasaron las primeras tres clases y sonó la campana del receso, Len seguía a mi lado pegado como una mosca molesta – Te avisare de une vez, me gusta comer sola, así que hazme un favor y ve a buscar a alguien mas – le indique entrando a la cafetería.

Él se me quedo mirando perplejo – ¿No te he dado ya bastantes razones? No me iré, solo harás que te invente mas escusas para estar contigo… ¿Realmente me crees un fastidio? – me pregunto poniendo cara de perrito apaleado. Eso me impresiono, parecía sincero y al mismo tiempo gracioso. – No lo se, no es que me caigas mal, es solo que…- no pude terminar, no sabia como explicarlo, no era su actitud, había conocido ya a muchos chicos con esa actitud de playboy, pero el me transmitía una sensación que no lograba entender. – "¿Pero que?" – insistió en saber. Yo me quede callada un momento – Haz lo que quieras – le dije ya sin ganas de continuar la discusión.

El me dedico una sonrisa de triunfo, ¿Qué podía salir mal? Tener un amigo no parecía del todo fastidioso.

Nos sentamos en una mesa vacía de la cafetería, pude notar como las miradas femeninas se dirigían completamente a Len, tampoco podía faltar la mirada de las seis zorras malditas.

Miku se acercó a nuestras mesa y recargo los codos en la mesa en seguida de mi, parecía que le urgía la atención de Len ya que con esa pose enseñaba todas las tetas como si fuera algo natural. – _Te aseguro que eso solo aumentara tu nivel de zorra_ – pensé sonriendo para mi. Len por el otro lado parecía bastante entretenido con la vista, yo volví a sonreír – _Hombres_ – pensé cerrando los ojos. No importa si son muy caballeroso o atentos, no dejan de ser hombres, llenos de lujuria.

Len

La comida de la cafetería no era para nada buena, en realidad era un asco igual que toda la comida humana, no se como la pueden digerir, tendrá que ver con eso de que yo no necesito comer.

El ambiente de la cafetería no era agradable, todo estaba envuelto en ruido y murmullos, el aire era pesado ya que estaba cargado de diferentes aromas, podía oler el aroma a jengibre, ajo y el olor de la canela, alguien estaba celoso así que también olía a naranjas.

Jajaja… no me importaba, lo que mas se me hacia interesante era que en dirección a Rin solo captaba el olor a lilas y rosas, no captaba nada mas, eso me intrigaba y me encantaba a la vez, era fascinante ver como un humano se resistía tan fácilmente a mi.

En eso vi llegar a seis chicas que se acercaban a la mesa, pude reconocerlas, eran las que molestaban a Rin. Podía decir que ellas me daban, como decirlo, cansancio y repugnancia, su actitud despedía un olor a aguas negras. – Hola chicos, veo que se están tomando su tiempo para conocerse – dijo la peli-verde, creo que menciono su nombre ¡Ah si! Hatsune Miku, jejeje… ella parecía fácil, me pregunto si me podrá ser útil para llamar la atención de Rin.

¡Wow! Se puso delante de mi enseñando la mayor proporción de su pecho, he tenido mejores vistas no puedo mentir, luego pude ver como Rin sonreía para si, ¿Me habrá cachado viendo las tetas de la peli-verde?, por un instante me puse nervioso, no percibía el olor a naranjas en el ambiente, quería decir que no estaba celosa. – Como puedes ver estamos tratando de conocernos lo mas que podemos – le conteste sonriéndole ampliamente.

Ella pareció encandilarse por que se alejó un poco, pero después las seis emanaron el olor a canela, de nuevo oí como Rin se reía. La chica del pelo verde pareció molestarse ante la reacción de Rin. - ¿Te ocurre algo querida que te cause tanta gracia? – le pregunto con veneno en cada letra. Rin solo levanto los hombros negando cualquier cosa – Solo, no se… no puedo evitar sentirme con mucho orgullo – dijo para luego taparse la boca para evitar una carcajada.

Yo me impresione ante su contestación, esta chica realmente era increíblemente fascinante, era como una rosa en un jardín de mala hierva. – Pfftt…- se me salió una risa sin querer y Hatsune-san se le puso la cara colorada, olía la pimienta a su alrededor.

Rin se me quedo viendo exasperada, como si no entendiera mi risa o no se cree que me haya reído enfrente de Hatsune-san. Luego pude notar una leve sonrisa de lado, eso me puso feliz, al fin se alegraba de algo que hacia. - ¡Ha! ¿Orgullo? Yo no veo nada de orgullo en una patética freak como TU – le dijo la peli-verde con una tono de autosuficiencia.

Eso me enfureció algo, quería defender a Rin pero, también quería ver su reacción. Rin hecho los hombros para atrás en señal de cansancio, ¿Esa era buena señal? ¿Le había dolido su comentario? – Si de verdad me crees taaan patética entonces no se por qué estas perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo enojándote y gritando de celos y rabia a una freak como yo, la verdad no entiendo la parte de patética – dijo mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Wow! Ella si sabia como defenderse, la parte que no entiendo es ¿Por qué deja que la molesten de manera física? ¿Sera muy débil? - ¿Puedo interrumpir? – pregunte tratando de parar la pelea. Rin me miro con una ceja levantada – ¿Acaso tienes que preguntar? Habla si quieres tarado – me dijo con una cara sombreada. Las seis chicas les pareció dar un choque eléctrico - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle "tarado" a Kagamine-sama! – le gritaron las cinco chicas detrás de la peli-verde.

Yo sonreí ante ese comentario ¿Kagamine-sama? No estaba mal, pero no quería que Rin me llamara así, eso seria aburrido para mi – Haaa… lo siento, Len-kun – corrigió en un suspiro, pero haciendo énfasis en "Len-kun". Pude notar como las chicas se volvieron locas ante la mención de mi nombre por parte de ella. Y ella, estaba más que satisfecha por hacerlas enojar. – Estamos llamando mucho la atención, seria mejor dejar esta conversación para después. – le dije con una sonrisa. Rin encogió los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

-Lo-lo sentimos mucho Kagamine-sama, como usted diga – dijeron la seis chicas para luego retirarse pero no antes de hacerle una señal de advertencia a Rin, a lo que ella contesto con un bufido. – Zorras – susurro quedamente, pero yo le alcance a escuchar. Realmente adoraba a esta chica, tenía una actitud de acero, parecía impenetrable y al mismo tiempo tiene una confianza que parece que la hace lo que es. – Parece que no son muy de tu agrado – le dije tratando de continuar con una tema de conversación. Quería que hablara, me parecía excitante como hablaba.

- ¿Te parece? Yo diría que somos como uña y mugre, solo que ella es la mugre – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y luego sonriendo. – Pfftt… jajaja…- yo solté una carcajada ante su comentario, realmente me encantaba oírla, su voz parecía la de un ángel en guardia.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer después de clases? Yo invito presupuesto – le dije tomando su mano sobre la mesa, estaba tibia y su piel bajo mi tacto se sentía muy bien, pero lo que ella debió haber sentido era una llamarada, mi temperatura corporal esta más arriba que la de la humana, debió haberlo notado por la manera en que respingo y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte. Ella torció la ceja y para mi sorpresa tomo mi mano con las dos - ¡Dios mio! – Exclamo apretando mas mi mano y luego llevando una suya a mi frente - ¡Tienes fiebre! – continuo diciendo. – Hay que llevarte a la enfermería pronto, no quiero que te desmayes a medio camino ¿Por qué no dijiste nada si te sentías mal? – me reclamo levantándose de su asiento para luego jalarme y llevarme a la enfermería.

Los demás en la cafetería se vieron sorprendidos al verme ser jalado por la pelirubia. Yo sonreí ante su reacción, no importaba que fuera dura y algo indiferente, al final de cuentas ella era dulce y se preocupaba por los demás, me encantara la esencia que emanaba, y no era la de un sentimiento, era su esencia. - ¿Por qué viniste a la escuela si tenias fiebre? – me dijo ya llegando a la enfermería.

Yo me senté en una de las camillas y ella me dio un termómetro – Por que no me siento enfermo, mi temperatura corporal es así – le dije encogiendo los hombros.

Ella me miro con los ojos saltados dé la impresión – Estas de broma ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tenga una temperatura de 41 grados como normal? – me reclamo tomando el termómetro. Yo sonreí – Bueno… ya sabes, soy caliente por naturaleza – de hecho lo era, ya que en realidad mi temperatura se acerca los mil grados en mi verdadera forma si no controlo mi poder.

Ella giro los ojos en señal de arrepentimiento por haber preguntado.

Yo me acerque a ella y la tire del brazo para acostarla en la camilla debajo de mi - ¡O-Oy! – me grito pegándome con el brazo. Bloquee sus muñecas con mi mano para que me dejara de pegar y yo quedar arriba de ella, en su cintura. - ¡Quítate de encima! – me grito enfadada moviéndose con ferocidad para quitarme de encima. – Tranquila, no te hare daño – le susurre en el oído.

Ella se estremeció ante mi voz, la podía sentir temblar debajo de mí a pesar de que me estaba poniendo cara de valiente. Su mirada de ira penetro mis ojos junto con el olor a pimienta que su cuerpo despedía. – Solo quiero saber si iras conmigo a comer después de la escuela – le dije acercando mi rostro un poco mas al de ella. Ella endureció la mirada – No puedo, tengo asesorías con Kaito-sensei después de clases – me dijo ladeando la cara.

Yo entrecerré la mirada "Kaito-sensei" pensé con un poco de enojo, pude notar como ese maestro tenia cierto interés por Rin, me pareció irritante ya que alguien mas aparte de mi había notado a esta peculiar persona.

-¡Ya muévete! – me perdí por un momento y pude sentir como salía volando dos metros, ella se había liberado de mi llave y me golpeo en el plexo solar con el pie. – ¡Wow!… no pensé que fueras tan fuerte – le dije tosiendo, me había dolido un poco. – Nunca subestimes a una chica de mal humor – me amenazo con la mirada llena de ira. – Y mas vale que te la pienses dos veces antes de volverme a atacar de esa manera – advirtió con la mirada sombreada. Yo trague fuerte – Si señora – asegure.

Rin

Las clases terminaron, pero todavía no para mí, tenia asesorías con Kaito-sensei en el laboratorio de Física, más mala suerte para mí. - ¿No quieres que te espere? – me pregunto Len sonriendo, lo había conocido apenas hoy y ya lo sentía como un amigo cercano, era extraño, me daba la sensación de paz, pero al mismo tiempo siento un escalofrió incomprensible.

– No es necesario, esto tardara y no quiero que te quedes aquí, a pesar de que dijiste que tu temperatura es normal me preocupa, mejor vete a casa y descansa un poco – le recomendé tomando mis cosas. El sonrió ampliamente como si le hubiera gustado lo que le dije – Gracias por la preocupación, me siento honrado "Hime-sama" – me agradeció, tomo mi mano derecha y la volteo para luego depositar un pequeño beso en la muñeca.

No supe como reaccionar "¿Hime-sama?" ¿Y ahora que mosca le pico para que me llamara así? Y aparte ¿Qué con esas confianzas? – Eres bastante extraño Len-kun – le dije torciendo mi rostro con una sonrisa. El siguió sonriendo igual como si le hubiera dicho un halago. Solté mi mano y me fui al laboratorio de Física.

Deslice la puerta para pasar, el laboratorio estaba lleno de materiales y proyectos de años anteriores – Supongo que aquí voy a estudiar – resople con desgana. No quería quedarme, realmente no me importaba si salía mal en matemáticas, mientras la pasara me parecía bien, además ser medico es mi meta, no necesitare nada de matemáticas. – Veo que viniste Rin-chan. - Yo respingue del susto, no había oído a nadie entrar, estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos.

– Etto… hai – dije desviando mi mirada a la pizarra que había delante. – Hmm… eso esperaba, me alegro que vayas a tomar las asesorías – me dijo acercándose un poco a mi.

Sentí los pasos que daba hacia mi, quería retroceder pero eso seria como dar a demostrar miedo, no quería que pensara que estoy intimidad por el. – Ehmm… ¿Hasta que hora tendré que estar aquí? – pregunte ahora posando mi mirada en los ojos de Kaito-sensei.

El cerro la puerta de golpe y yo me estremecí – No hay que apurarse, no te preocupes yo sé que no tomara mucho tiempo, eres inteligente – me dijo sonriendo estúpidamente igual que siempre.

Nos sentamos en el escritorio que estaba en medio del salón – Muy bien, comencemos con lo que no entiendes – sugirió abriendo un enorme libro de algebra. Trague fuerte cuando azoto el libro en la mesa, era pesado y para mi parecía un tortura. – Etto… creo que… con las derivadas seria mejor empezar – le dije sacando mi cuaderno. Kaito-sensei no me quitaba la mirada encima, seguía cada uno de mis movimientos, me sentía incomoda y aprisionada.

- ¿No cree que es mejor que mantenga sus ojos en el libro? – le dije ya harta de la situación. Pude ver como se sorprendió ante mi petición. Lo vi penetrantemente y sus iris parecieron brillar con malicia… eso me asusto, definitivamente, era peligroso.

-¿Te molesta tanto que yo te observe? – respondió cubriendo su boca con las manos entrelazadas en frente. Yo me quede estática ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Qué si me molestaba?, ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Se burlaba de mí? Ya no importa hare como que no lo escuche – Sera mejor que empecemos con las sencillas – dije sacándonos del tema, tenia que hacerlo rápido. – Hmmpp… eres bastante buena evadiendo el contacto con otros ¿Sabes? – me dijo sonriendo.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció una vez mas, intentando resistirse a las ganas de salir de ahí. – Eso no le importa a usted Kaito-sensei – le conteste sosteniendo su mirada azulada. El pareció sorprenderse un poco, a lo mejor estaba acostumbrado a que todas las chicas cayeran ante el.

– Créeme que si, eres mi alumna y lo único que quiero es que estés cómoda y feliz – me dijo sonriéndome de nuevo. Seguí mirándolo con mis ojos fríos y calculadores – No debería centrarse en mi, hay mas alumnos que necesitan de su "ayuda" yo en cambio no quiero nada – lo contrarreste desviando mi mirada.

El guardo silencio un momento y su mirada pareció enfocarse a la nada. – Rin… ¿Es que tu no quieres ser feliz? – me pregunto mirándome con una intensidad que me daba miedo.

¿Ser feliz? Eso es algo de lo que no me he estado permitiendo desde lo que paso. Mi mirada bajo hasta la mesa, topándose con los problemas de matemáticas sin resolver – Yo… no la merezco – murmure con la voz quebrada. El abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¡KUSO! Había hablado de mi, algo que no suelo hacer con la gente. – S-Sera mejor que continuemos con la clase – sugerí tomando mi bolígrafo en mano. De repente sentí como unos grandes brazos me envolvieron completamente. ¿¡QUE! ¡¿QUE ESTABA HACIENDO? - ¡P-Pero que… -

- ¡No debes pensar así! ¡Tú debes ser feliz por que naciste para eso! – me dijo tomando mis hombros y zarandeándome. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Lo mire con los ojos totalmente abiertos, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, sin embargo… tampoco me hacia infeliz. Entrecerré mis ojos sin apartar mi mirada de las iris de Kaito-sensei, de alguna manera el azul profundo de sus ojos te llenaba de una paz realmente confortable.

-Tal vez para muchos es fácil ser feliz cuando no se les ha quitado nada… pero una vez que se les arrebata reniegan de Dios y de la humanidad, dejándose caer en el eterno y cíclico vacío de la tristeza – le dije zafándome de su abrazo.

El me miro con compasión, como si me entendiera ¿Acaso habría alguien en este mundo que me entendiera? ¡Ha! Ni yo misma me entiendo… como va a ser posible que haya alguien. – No busco la felicidad mía – le dije tomando de nuevo mi bolígrafo. Él se quedo viéndome como si no entendiera.

- ¿Pero? – me pregunto incitando a que continuara. Yo dirigí mis ojos fuera de la ventana y pensé unos segundos – Creo… que eso me falta por averiguar – le dije con una media sonrisa.

Noté un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Kaito-sensei pero no le di importancia, ya habría tiempo para arreglar ese asunto.

Len

La vi yéndose al laboratorio de física para tener asesorías con Kaito-sensei, ese tipo en realidad no me daba buena espina. ¡Ja! ¿Yo diciendo que él no me da buena espina? Parece que soy de lo mas hipócrita, se podría decir que el mas peligroso en este momento soy yo.

Mire hacia el final del pasillo por el que se había ido Rin para tomar asesorías. ¿Qué me diría si la espero? ¿Se enojara? ¿Me ignorara? Ella me dijo que descansara pero… estar cerca de ella se ha vuelto casi como estar en un sueño.

Sera mejor no seguir insistiendo y me largue de una buena vez…un momento… un olor denso y penetrante a canela y vainilla me tumbo por completo, me tape la nariz evitando ese fuerte olor pero…¿De donde provenía? Me di media vuelta para seguir la esencia, era bastante fuerte.

Un extraño sentimiento parecido al miedo me entro de repente, cada paso que daba me acercaba al laboratorio de física y la vainilla y canela se hacían cada vez más potentes para mi olfato. Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí un poco para poder observar mejor. Solo esto me faltaba, convertirme en un acosador pervertido y para colmo de una humana. – _No veo nada_ – pensé mientras abría un poco mas la puerta.

Ahora la veía, a ella, pequeña e inocente, sentada en el banco con la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo de pensar. No pude evitar quedarme viéndola, ella era bastante hermosa como para que alguien no lo notara, esta escuela estaba llena de ciegos. – Kaito-sensei, no entiendo este problema – dijo ella levantando la ceja y suspirando con frustración.

El peli-azul sonrió ante la incapacidad de la chica. – Mira, esto es así y se sustituye acá, dentro de éste lugar… - deje de escuchar la voz del hombre, y mi mente viajo kilómetros de ahí quedándome embebecido por la niña que tenia ante mis ojos.

Mi cuerpo por alguna razón comenzó a ponerse mas caliente y la roca de lava que tenia en mi pecho pareció emitir una especie de palpitar, dejándome incluso a mi sorprendido. - ¿Pero que me estas haciendo Kagamine Rin? ¿Y quien eres tú? –

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Hola de nuevo! Este es mi segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste. Ya sé que me tomo algo de tiempo pero es que la imaginación se enterró y no se dejaba ver. Como podrán ver Kaito esta un poco interesado en Rin, esa relación la ire desarrollando conforme avanzan los capítulos, pero obvio, Rin y Len será la principal pareja x3.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer mi fic. ¡No lo olviden! ¡Dejen REVIEWS!**


End file.
